The present invention relates to devices and methods for the treatment of diseases in the vasculature, and more specifically, devices and methods for treatment of aneurysms found in blood vessels. Aneurysms can occur in various areas of the cardiovascular system, but are commonly found in the abdominal aorta, thoracic aorta, and cerebral vessels. Aneurysms are unusual ballooning of the vessel due to loss of strength and/or elasticity of the vessel wall. With the constant pulsating pressure exerted on the vessel wall, the diseased or weakened wall can expand out and potentially rupture, which frequently leads to fatality. Prior methods of treating aneurysms have consisted of invasive surgical techniques. The technique involves a major cut down to access the vessel, and the diseased portion of the vessel is replaced by a synthetic tubular graft. Accordingly, this invasive surgical procedure has high mortality and morbidity rates.
Due to the inherent risks and complexities of the surgical procedures, various attempts have been made to develop minimally invasive methods to treat these aneurysms. For treatment of abdominal and thoracic aortic aneurysms, most of the attempts are catheter-based delivery of an endoluminal synthetic graft with some metallic structural member integrated into the graft, commonly called stent-grafts. One of the primary deficiencies of these systems is durability of these implants. Because catheter-based delivery creates limitations on size and structure of the implant that you can deliver to the target site, very thin synthetic grafts are attached to metallic structures, where constant interaction between the two with every heartbeat can cause wear on the graft. Also, the metallic structures often see significant cyclical loads from the pulsating blood, which can lead to fatigue failure of the metallic structure. The combination of a thin fragile graft with a metallic structure without infinite life capabilities can lead to implant failure and can ultimately lead to a fatality.
While the above methods have shown some promise with regard to treating aortic aneurysms with minimally invasive techniques, there remains a need for a treatment system which doesn't rely on the less than optimal combination of a thin graft and metallic structural member to provide long-term positive results. The present invention describes various embodiments and methods to address the shortcomings of current minimally invasive devices and to meet clinical needs.